Uru-chan/Meetup
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Profile |tab2 = Meetup |tab3 = QnA Compilation |tab4 = Gallery }} ---- This article is created for some picked question which is asked to uru-chan and answered in Discord Server's #event_dec_2017 channel on 29th December, 2017 Uru chan on Discord 29/12/2017 uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:26 AM @Shakition i hate John ---- uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:27 AM It really depends on who I'm writing atm and how I'm writing them uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:28 AM and john's old hair is coming back that's it :wink: ---- uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:31 AM it is easier to draw xD TheReaperOfSouls (Logan/Butter) - Yesterday at 3:35 AM @uru-chan I don't know if this has been answered or not but what was your inspiration for writing UnOrdinary if any? uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:36 AM @TheReaperOfSouls (Logan/Butter) I did it for a contest at first. But now I'm writing based off what happens in current society. Troubles that a lot of people go through on the daily --------- ?? - Yesterday at 3:45 AM @uru-chan what’s you favourite anime? uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:46 AM @?? FMA Brotherhood and Code Geass ---------- Christmas Neko - Yesterday at 3:46 AM @uru-chan what's your favorite indie game uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:48 AM @Christmas Neko Amnesia was a good one ----- Aya-Chan - Yesterday at 3:47 AM @uru-chan How did you get so interested in drawing? uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:48 AM @Aya-Chan I'm not sure. I just really liked watching anime and writing stories when I was little iamthebadguy - Yesterday at 3:48 AM how long do you think you have been drawing ? @uru-chan uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:50 AM @iamthebadguy I've been drawing for maybe 12 years now. I actually gave up in the middle for a while uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:52 AM @tHe_LoRd_Of_TiMe my favorite character at the moment is Arlo. I think he's got an interesting mindset uru-chan - Yesterday at 3:55 AM @The C-Man my favorite recent animme is probably One Punch Man xD ---- .. Jyneria - Yesterday at 4:01 AM @uru-chan If a animation company offered to make unordinary a anime or cartoon ingeneral, would you accept? uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:02 AM @.. Jyneria It's always been a dream of mine to have my own anime. I'd be really happy, but I don't know if I'd just accept anyone's offer iamthebadguy - Yesterday at 4:02 AM what kind songs do you listen to or songs you are listening to currently ? @uru-chan uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:03 AM @iamthebadguy usually some piano or relaxing background music. But i also really like pop ----- RiverPain - Yesterday at 4:05 AM @uru-chan Do you like any sport? uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:05 AM @RiverPain i really like martial arts xD Pizza w. ??<3 - Yesterday at 4:07 AM @uru-chan what made you do a manwha over something like a manga or book? ---- uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:22 AM @Sapoh I may? @Aya-Chan has told me that some people are level 20+ which is way too powerful xD In the unOrdinary world, powers level are split: 30% low-tier, 55% mid-tier, 12% elite, 2% high - something like that uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:23 AM @iamthebadguy i only sleep 4 hrs every night uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:56 AM @.. Jyneria it's my work uniform uru-chan - Yesterday at 4:08 AM @Pizza w. ??<3 I used to write a lot of manga, but i really like the scroll format and the colors in a webtoon. It makes it seem like an anime. ---- Category:Creator